iCalifornia
by ChocolateMilkyWay
Summary: the iCarly gang goes to California for the summer to meet Sam's aunt and 2 significant people in sam's life, Zack and Cody Sprouse. freddie still has feelings for the blonde but has competition to win her heart.Who will win her heart?
1. Chapter 1

I California

Chapter 1

SPOV

Dear Sam,

Hey Sammy! In case you forgot me, I'm Auntie Michelle, remember?

I still remember you when you where just 12. You where so feisty and active. Guess it runs in the family. Anyway, I wanted to tell you that we really want to see our little Sam again! So we're inviting you and some of your friends here to stay here in California for the summer. Coz Last time you were here is when, well, you know. We have a few guest rooms but only 3 or 4 tops, ok? Oh I forgot to tell you. Zack and Cody are so excited to see their best friend again! They can't stop talking about you. They want to take you somewhere special. So, you in?

Love,

Auntie Michelle, Zack and Cody

I read the email sent to me by my auntie Michelle. Man I haven't seen them since forever, not to mention how much I miss Zack and Cody. And yes, their last names are Sprouse and yes their famous. We started hanging out when Zack and I met in Pre-k. We use to do pranks on his twin, Cody, which I met short after that.

I tried to introduce Melanie to them but she was too busy with her prissy, pink girly friends which was bad coz Zack and Cody HATE girly girls.

"Oh My Gosh Sam! Can Freddie and I come with you to California?" Carly squealed for the 50th time.

"OK! Fine! Just stop squealing like a psychotic fan girl!" I say covering my ears

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said while giving me a hug.

Suddenly Freddie burst out of nowhere.

"What's with the crazy fan girl squealing?" he said curiously

"Fredork, pack your bags, we're going to California." I said


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Sam, do you think I need this?" Carly said while holding up a pink and white mini skirt with white lace ruffles on the hem. Oh my Chizz that has to be the most girliest piece in Carly's closet I've ever seen.

"Or should I just brink this?" holding up a hot pink tube top with white hearts forming the words "IM GIRLY AND IM PROUD". I stand corrected. THAT is the most girliest piece in Carly's closet I've ever seen. I think I'm going to be sick.

"I think you should tone down the girly meter, Carls." I gag. She frowns.

"Why?" she says in a sweet yet sickening voice. Don't get me wrong, I love being Carly's best friend but sometimes she makes me want to puke.

"It's just that za-"I was cut off by frednerd

"Hola chicas." He said in random Spanish. He was wearing a dark blue v-neck with a black unbuttoned polo shirt with some dark jeans and navy converse. I take a good look at him. Wow, puberty did wonders to the boy. I can tell he's been working out.

Ok I know it sounds weird, considering that we broke up 3 months ago but I just can't get over it. I know it was me that suggested that we broke up but I only said that because I thought he wasn't happy and deserved better than me. And it hurts like chizz to know that he doesn't feel the same way. I guess I'll just have to hide my feelings for the nub and take the pain like a Puckett.

FPOV

"Hola Chicas." I say in my famous random Spanish. Carly was holding up some pink disaster and Sam sitting on the couch looking as bored as ever.

She's wearing her usual outfit, red tank top with a black hoodie with black skinny jeans and ankle boots. Ever since we broke up, all I think about is her! I miss her so much and it hurts to know that I can't kiss her, hug her and hold her like we I use to.

But I noticed that ever since we broke up, she lost her spark in her eyes like she use to have. Could she maybe? - Nah, that's impossible. She was the one that suggested splitting up! I just said we should coz I thought that I didn't deserve such a beautiful, amazing, fun and sweet girlfriend like Sam.

"Hey nub! Daydreaming about Carly again? You do know she's in the room, right?" she stated, interrupting my thoughts.

"No I wasn't! I was thinking about some, uh… new stuff for iCarly!" I lied. Man, Sam's right. I am horrible at lying even if my life depended on it.

"So Sam, can you tell us more about this Zack and Cody guys?" Carly said in an excited tone. Hmmm… I don't like the sound of this…

SPOV

"Oh yeah, Zack and Cody are my childhood best friends when I use to live there in California." I said in a its-no-biggie voice.

Carly frowned

"I thought we were your best friends…"she said while walking towards the kitchen.

"Carls! Of course you are! We haven't met then when they were my best friends. Is it bad to have more than 2 B.F.s?" I answer.

"Well, I guess you right. So anyway, what are their last names? " Carly said while taking a sip of Wahoo punch.

"Umm…" l mumbled

I was cut off by Spencer bursting through the door with a block of cheese, some torches and a bag of toothpaste. Okaaay…

"It's for a new sculpture called-"

"I DON'T CARE!" I say loudly but not shouting.

He had a hurt look on his face. "Hurtful! "He said in an offended voice. Oh Spencer…

He runs through the back door with a weird battle cry.

"So" I say trying to break the awkward silence. "Everyone done packing?"

"Yup."Freddie said

"All set!" Carly said

"Good, but how are we going to the airport when Spence is working on his sculpture?" Freddifer asked

"Leave it all to me…" I smirked

This is gonna be fun…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

FPOV

Sam walked through the back door. Carly and I herd Spencer screaming and loud banging sounds. She came out the door with Spencer at hand looking like he fought a bear and landed in a pool of acid. Ouch! That has got to hurt…

"I'll get the car keys…" he said looking very painful.

Soon enough we were at the airport walking to the terminal.

"Brighter than a shooting star, so shine no matter where you are…tonight! Woah, Woah, Woah. Brighter than a shooting star! Shine no matter where you are! Tonight" that's Sam's right tone. Hmm… I never knew she was an owl city fan.

"Hello?" pause "yeah we're here" pause "an hour or two?" pause "ok thanks, bye"

Sam answered. She was wearing an orange tank top with an owl necklace and cropper brown leather jacket with some denim shorts and white converse. I had to control myself. Thoughts of our past relationship where starting to consume my mind. Why did she have to look so chizzen amazing? Its official, I am still in love with Sam Puckett

"That was my aunt, she said that they already set the guest rooms and lunch" she said.

"C'mon guys the final boarding to California is in like, 1 hour!" said an overly excited Carly. She wore a pink flower top with a denim skirt and black flats. She looked nice too. But Sam looked way hotter than Carly ever since puberty.

I mean sure, Carly's flawless, pale skin, her black shiny hair and slightly curvy body was enough to make any guy swoon but Sam's slightly pale skin, her golden curls that seem to sparkle in the sunlight and her hourglass figure was more than enough to make the whole male population of Ridgeway high go weak in the knees. Including me…

In California 3 hours later

ZPOV

.

I'm here at the airport waiting for my best friend, Sam Puckett. It's been years since I've seen Sam! And I'm psyched to see what the evil claws of puberty have done to her. I was drinking a fat shake while Cody was trying a failed attempt to ask a girl her number. I was focusing on my thoughts when I felt a hard slap on my back.

"Ow! What was that for? I almost spilled heaven in a cup!" I said in an annoyed voice.

"Dude… Is that Sam?!" he said. His eyes were wide and he was blushing. HUH, what's gotten into him?

"Where?" I said excitedly. He pointed towards the door where all the passengers get off the plane.

" Dude why are you being so-Oh my Gosh…"I cut myself off when an amazing curly blonde wearing an orange tank top with an owl necklace and a brown hoodie and some denim shorts and boots.

I realized it was Sam, whoa; looks like the "evil claws" of puberty weren't so evil after all. She looked beautiful! I also saw a pale black haired chick in pink and a guy that looks just about our age with brown hair in a plaid polo.

She looks at me and grins. "Zack! Cody! " she yelled. Gosh, I've missed that voice. She dropped her bags runs towards us.

"Sammy!" Cody and I say at the same time. What? It's a twin's thing! We

When Cody lets go of her, I pretend to put her down but spin her instead." Dude! STOP!" she laughed. I put her down gently and fix my clothes.

"Long time, No see, Sammy" I laughed.

"yeah, I've missed you guys!" she said.

"you look- wow…" Cody trails off. I wouldn't blame him, she looked stunning.


	4. Chapter 4

**THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME BAD WORDS SO IF YOU DON'T WANT SWEARING JUST SKIP THEM, K? – Author**

**P.S.: I OWN NOTHING. But I have a plan to make it ALL mine… mwahahha! Wahahahah* *cough* *cough* **

SPOV

OMG, Zack and Cody look great! And I by great, mean hot…whoa wait WHAT?! NO no no no no no no no no no! This is not real! I don't like Zack and Cody. I already have a problem with fredweeb here and now them! I mean, UGH! It's just lunch and there's already drama happening in my life.

Maybe I'll just ignore the feeling for BOTH Fredly and the 2, they'll just go away. Yeah.

"You look- wow…" Cody trails off. Oh chizz.

"Yeah, what happened? You look amazingly hot" zack said. Oh sweet mother of chizz.

"You know, Sam, their right. You do look a lot hotter ever since we had are..." Freddie skips the last part, still focusing on his luggage. He hasn't even looked at them wait, was he gonna sa- HOLY MOTHER OF SWEET CREAMED CORN THIS IS BAD!

An awkward silence was interrupted by Carly' fangirl scream.

"oh my GOSH…" aaaand she faints. Freddie finally turns to look at them… *faints*

I slap myself in the face" oh boy…Did I mention, I haven't told them you guys are, well, I quote "top 2 most famous, gorgeous& hot actors in "Dylan & Cole on deck? " said by bubble gum magazine?" I said.

"Well we don't want to brag, but…" they start to get cocky flexing their muscles. DAMMIT! Don't they know im trying to avoid this kind of situation?! Oh right.

I punch their shoulders. "Shut up!" we laugh. Well mostly me and the 2 while Fredface and Carls are out cold.

"c'mon, your aunt is waiting for us at the beach house." Cody said.

"Ok, I'll carry them…" zack was about to lift them when I thought of something.

"Wait, I think I can wake them up." Evil idea in 3, 2, 1, ding ding ding!

ZPOV

I watch Sam kick the guy in the- OW! That's gonna leave a mark or 2. I cover half my face because I don't want to see this but I just have too. It's like a wrestling match, it's so epic but so graphic at the same time.

The poor guy jolts up and groans in pain. Sam chuckles.

"Sam! What the hell was that for?" he yells. "It's not polite to just faint in front of my friends, Freddie." She pretends to be one of those British nannies. I'm guessing his name is Freddie.

Then Sam whispers something in the chic's ear. She as well jolts up and lets out a sigh.

"Sam! Why didn't you tell us that your other best friends are Zack and Cody Sprouse?

We all turn to Sam. "It never came up." She said innocently.

*Long, awkward silence*

"Anyway, now that's out of the subject, Guys, this is Carly Shay and Frednerd Benson."

He rolls his eyes "It's Freddie."

"She made nicknames of you too?"

"More than you can imagine." he says to Cody. "I feel your pain, bro." he brofists Freddie.

"So shall we go?" I smile. Just like old times… only a little different.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys! So I'm oh so VERY sorry for the extremely late update on that last chapter. I was banned from my laptop every weekday so I'll be updating every Friday, Saturday and Sunday, but maybe I can sneak a few chapters now and then along the weekdays… while no one is looking.**

**FPOV**

We head towards Zack's awesome Onyx Ferrari f430. I almost start to drool, it's so BEAUTIFUL!

"Sweet ride, Zackie." Sam smirks. I flinch at the word Zackie, It's like she's flirting with him. Or maybe that's just what she calls him. Yeah, just calm down Freddie, it's just a nickname, nothing more.

I still can't believe we're hanging out with ZACK AND CODY. I mean, I'm not some crazy fangirl or something, that's more of a Carly thing , but it's still shocking coz their, what's the word I'm looking for… OH yeah! FAMOUSE … AND PERFECT.

"Thanks, beauty isn't it?" Zack marveled at his car.

"Yeah but, mine is still way better than yours." She smirks. "I know. I couldn't argue with that."

"Zack, we can't fit in that!" Cody exclaims. He's right; it can only fit like 2 people in it.

"Who said we're gonna ride this? Zack asked. We all look at him confused.

"If we're not riding in that then where are we?" Carly asked.

Zack pulled out his pear phone & spoke.

"Hey, Dean." (What? I'm a supernatural fanatic!) "Yeah I think you know why I called." He smirked. Suddenly a loud horn beeps and we turn around to find a huge tour bus.

"That is where we'll be staying for…" he looks at his watch." 3 hours." He shrugs as we close our gapping mouths.

"Well? What are you guys waiting for? Get in!" he laughs. We all gather our bags and get in.

**CAPOV**

We get in the tour bus. Oh… My… grandma, this thing is HUGE! I squeal and jump around like a kid in a hamster ball filled with candy.

"We are gonna ride THIS?" I grin excitedly. Cody and Zack nod their heads chuckling at my reaction.

I see Sam looks around the bus with Freddie as I eagerly join them. I noticed these two have been in a weird, and I mean romantic, flirting subconsciously with each other type of stuff. They do look awfully cute together, and I AM a Seddie fan. Hmmm… I think you already know where this is going, right? (*hand emphasis* breaking the 4th wall)


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's note: I AM SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SORRY! I haven't posted a new chapter since forever. I know some of you guys got impatient and left this story but for some of you who didn't (I don't even know if there are some) THANK YOU FOR WAITING! I promise that I will post lots of new chapters and stories.

Pls help me, I can't think of what's gonna happen next chapter 6, 7, 8 est.


	7. Chapter 6

**SPOV**

We all get into Zack & Cody's tour bus. Wow, this thing is better than the bus I was born in.

Everyone looks at me weirdly. I guess I mumbled that last part.

"Oh shut up, you know that's true." I stated.

Everyone agreed and we were on the road. As minutes passed we were sharing stories about ICarly, childhood memories, me shoving various items down Freddie's dorky pants. We were playing truth or dare. I didn't want to do something embarrassing or lame so picked truth. Cody was currently in a deep thinking face trance thing. Then he suddenly snapped out of it and turned to me.

" So Sam…" Cody smirked. Oh no, I know that face, that's his smug curious face. That face always means trouble. "… Who was your first _AND_most recent kiss? " MOTHER FU-

I was cut of by Freddie's breath hitching. His eyes get wide and his face turned into a tomato. I tilt my subtly tilt my head so that I can see my reflection in the mirror.

Good, all those weeks of trying to hide my blushing face from freduchinni payed off.

"C,mon Sam, just say it or is the great Sam Puckett a big…" Cody's playful teasing was cut off by Freddie.

"Me." Freddie answered. A short uncomfortable silence overdoses the air around us.

"First or most recent?" Cody asks out of curiosity, breaking the uncomfortable silence, almost suffocating me (metaphorically of course.)

This time it's my turn to answer. "Both." I try to sound as nonchalant as possible. "Oh." Is the only word that comes out of Cody's mouth.

Ugh… this is gonna looong ride.

"We're here!" zack called out. Woah, maybe not that long after all.


	8. Chapter 7

_An: hi guys, I am so sorry for the late updates and Its kinda hard to explain but I promise you guys from now on, i may not promise to update all the time but when I do update, I will update 2 chapters at a time. I give you my word._

SPOV

I shove Freddie out of the window seat. My eyes go wide and I was over flooded with memories and thoughts.

"Missed it, Sammy?" zack asked. I said nothing, too distracted to answer.

A huge mansion was about 2 or 3 feet away from the water's edge. Palm trees surround the mansion and swayed to the California breeze.

It was painted an orangeish peach color and white was used to highlight the windows, doors and the rim of the roof which was painted an oak brown.

I chuckle as I see the old sign we made. It was an old plank of wood nailed on a palm tree trunk. "Destiny Beach "was written in blue dried dripped paint with my handprint along with Cody's and Zack's handprints in red.

"Sam, can I see?" Freddie asked excitedly leaning WAY to close to me.

"Unless you stop BREATHING ON MY NECK, I ain't moving!" I said sarcastically. He scooted a little and I run out of the bus.

Whoa, I forgot something. I run back inside. "My ROOT BEER!" I grab it from the mini fridge and I head off.

I get my luggage and wait like an hour (actually it was just 10 minutes) outside the bus just in front of the mansion.

POV

Everyone rushed outside of the bus, 1 because of Sam's orders of excitement and slight annoyance and 2 so that they can finally eat lunch.

CAPOV

Oh my, gosh… am I dreaming? I must be dreaming! Not only the idea of Sam and Freddie as a couple made me wanna yell "Seddie" but I am also spending my summer vacation w/ Zack and Cody in this... this MANSION that looks like it just came out of a movie! I think am gonna enjoy this summer.

SPOV (I just love being Sam's pov! Majority of the POVs will be 4 Sam.)

We walk towards the polished wooden door. Then Auntie Michelle bursts out of the door and came running towards me.

"SAMMMMM! " Chizz, for a 37 year old woman she can sure scream… and…sprint. She gave me a crushing bear hug, so tight I can't breathe.

"I MISS YOU SO MUUUUCH!" S he screams more, causing my momentary hear loss along with the other's."Its… nice…to…see…you…too…A-auntie…" was all I was able to choke out. After I she let me go, we introduced Freduchinni and Carly. Then we enter the house.


	9. Chapter 8

Au: hi guys! What's up? I'm sick coz I have this cold I got from my Dad. AND IT SUCKS! I can't even move without feeling like my guts are gonna go spilling out. But let's not talk about that, shall we? So anyway, I'm gonna update on iAm a Demigod soon … maybe.

SPOV

We finally go inside the house. God, it hasn't changed one bit. Still has that summery- beach-y feeling but that _is_ explainable considering we live near the beach.

"Ok, you guys get settled, get changed in something more comfortable while I cook lunch." Auntie Michelle said.

"Sam and Carly, your room is just straight down the hall to your right. Freddie, Cody and Zack, your room is right in front of Carly and Sam's. Now go." She pointed the way to our rooms and we head off.

"Carls, our room is right here." I call Carly. She opens the door revealing a big room with 2 extremely fluffy beds on either side, both with ocean blue covers and sky blue pillows. Side of the room was 2 sliding glass doors with a balcony with a peaceful view of the ocean.

"C'mon Sam, let's get changed so that I can eat!"Carly exclaimed. I raise my eyebrow at her. "What? You're not the only person who gets hungry." I just chuckle and searched my suitcase to see what I can wear. At first I chose the t-shirt Freddie gave me from when we were dating but I knew it would bring up a lot of awkward questions so I decide that I'll just wear my loose grey sweatshirt hoodie with my black sport shorts and purple converse

Carly wears a white one direction t-shirt with her true pink sweatpants with her matching pink converse. My hair was loose while Carly's was braided.

"TO NARNIA!" (AN: my catch phrase ^_^) I yell and we both sprint to the kitchen. We notice that the guys aren't there yet. "Oh well, more food for mee…" Carly glares at me "eee-I mean us." I correct myself. She smiles.

"PIZZA'S DONE!" Auntie Chelle (Auntie Michelle's nickname) exclaimed. She places 2 plates in front of Carly and I. I can see Carly's mouth watering (metaphorically, of course). I can smell the delicious mozzarella in front of me; we were about place the pizza heaven in my mouth when...

"Starting without us, are we Princess?" I feel Freddie's hand on my shoulder. Carly turns her head to me and smirks at me. I don't know why.

I turn my head towards Freddie. He was smirking, wearing a tight black-v neck t-shirt with dark jeans with grey vans while Cody was wearing a white shirt with faded jeans and black converse high tops. Zack on the other hand is the exact opposite if what Cody was wearing meaning= Black t-shirt with ripped jeans w/ white low top converse.

"You guys we just so slow and the pizza looked SO delicious and..." My eyes drawn back to the pizza goodness when I realize something "Wait… Did you just call me p-princess?!" I see his face turn bright red.

"Um… well, yeah…Princess P-Puckett, rememb-ber?" he's tries to act all cool about it but I can see the embarrassment in his chocolate eyes of his.

"Enough talky more eaty!" Zack exclaimed then we finally ate.

_After a few hours of non-stop pizza eating… _

"Oh my, gosh, that was the best pizza I ever had." Cody mumbled. "Better than that 5 star Italian restaurant we went to last week…" zack said. " I wanna eat some more, but I think I'm gonna explode…" Carly whined." Na-a, shay, I am not hosing you off the walls like last time." I warn her then she finally puts down the pizza slice in her hand. " No me puedo mover con toda esta comida dentro de mi estómago…" Freddie sulks. "Estoy de acuerdo." I reply

"seguro." Zack replies. "yo también." Cody agrees. "totalmente." Carly says. We all laugh at our random bursts of Spanish. After the Pizza Fiest we just had, we all decided to take a nap and sleep off the calories. After all, we wouldn't want to go to the beach all flabby tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 9

AN: Hey guys! I have a question 4 u! Do you guys think I should post pictures of the outfits of Sam & Carly? Leave it in the reviews and I'll get back to you. But first… let's continue the story, shall we?

Ps: I am so sorry for the super late updates…

FPOV

We head to our rooms. I change into my normal cloths. "Hey Freddie, can you tell Carly and Sam that they should wait for us?" Cody asks me while putting on a white t-shirt. "Yeah, sure."

I open the door and walk inside Carly and Sam's room. I poke my head inside, but find neither Sam nor Carly anywhere. But something caught my eye. My grey galaxy wars limited edition t-shirt I gave Sam while we were dating was sprawled on the bed. I was surprised that she would have even considered bringing it here and happy coz she kept it. I just tell Cody and Zack that they weren't there.

So we just go down.

*few hours of pizza engulfment later *

SPOV

Carls and I head upstairs to our beds when I felt someone grab my hand and I turn to see the king- I mean queen of nubs himself.

"What do you want, freduchinni?" I say annoyed. I'm always cranky when I don't take a nap after a huge meal, unless I'm having seconds.

"You still kept the shirt I gave you?" he asks all smug. Oh, God. Don't tell me he…oh chizz. Ok, Sam, get a hold of yourself.

"What are you talking about?" I lie. He chuckle then leans and kisses me on my forehead. "Night, Sammy." He winks ant me then climbs up the stairs. Dafudge just happened..? I touch the spot where he kissed me.

I run to our bedroom and burst open the door "CARLY!"


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE2

Hi! Long time no see, huh? I guess you noticed my 3 month non updating streak? I am telling you guys! Just HOLD ON JUST LITTLE BIT LONGER! Chapter 10, 11 and 12 is almost done! I maybe updating say, next week? Coz this week is my finals and I defiantly don't want to fail…again. Just wait just a bit more! I promise!

Oh and here are some replys I want yall to see

AN: To Jessica in the reviews: hehe no, I Ain't Spanish, I'm Filipino, If you want to know what they say, google translate it. The chapter was short coz my parents caught me updating and… well let's just say that wasn't pretty. Thx 4 reviewing

To EvelinK: thanks 4 pointing that out, yeah I seriously need to work on my grammar some more. Thank u

To Prince-Shigure: You try writing a fanfic with the pressure of your readers giving different ideas that contrast with yours while your inspiration tank is running EXTREMELY low while doing your assignments then missing some intern making your mom scold you for not trying ALL IN 1 FREAKIN DAY! Just kidding . I've just been distracted' n stuff. And PS: I know what a thesaurus is, means and does. No need to explain. Thx 4 reviewing! : )


End file.
